


What an Idiot

by queerpoodles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, F/F, Hufflepuff, On Hiatus, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerpoodles/pseuds/queerpoodles
Summary: Lena Luthor is a reserved Slytherin student who doesn't trust people easily after her brother's disappearance.Kara Danvers on the other hand is the popular and friendly Gryffindor Quidditch captain who is the new Triwizard Championship participant for Hogwarts.How would these two unlikely people become friends?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 20
Kudos: 181





	1. An Important Announcement

Lena Luthor had always been a reserved child. She preferred reading her older brother’s books on Potions whenever she had ‘free time’ when she wasn’t studying or going to multiple classes just to satisfy her mother. She never had many close friends, just classmates that would team-up just to get Lena to help them with whatever group assignments that they required to do. Sometimes, her classmates would strike up small talk just to somehow direct the conversation into asking Lena to let them copy her homework. She actually let them do just that at first but stopped after realising that she was being taken advantage of.

Her brother, Lex, used to be Lena’s role model for the longest time in her life until two years ago he decided to turn to the dark side and became a devoted Death Eater without uttering a single word to her. Just a few days after she spent time with him at Hogsmeade, he disappeared from Hogwarts. The only clue he left was a Death Eater branding burned into the floor of his bedroom.

Lena stopped believing anyone after that incident.

“And now, the time has come to announce the participants of the quinquennial Triwizards Tournament!” Professor McGonagall announces using the amplifying charm echoing through the Great Hall.

“Firstly, Mon-El, from Daxam Institute!” a loud cheer is heard from the students from Daxam next to the table Lena was sitting at. She rolls her eyes at her fellow Slytherin housemates that were clearly smitten with his charming smile as he stood up and bowed.

“Next, Adalene Chevrolet from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!” the hall was filled with applause for the fellow Beuxbaton in her blue uniform.

Lena Luthor was getting impatient. It was a Monday evening and she was getting bored with the announcements for the Triwizard Tournament that was apparently the hot-topic of the season. All she wanted to do was get back to the library and work on her Potions homework that's due tomorrow morning. Lena finally looked up from the book she was reading under the dining table, A Brief History of Time: From the Big Bang to Black Holes by her favourite Muggle author Stephen Hawking when Professor McGonagall announced the Hogwarts Champion.

“And finally, for our very own Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Kara Danvers!” the hall was instantly overflowed with the applause of students from every table. 

It was when Lena realised the table to the left of her was emitting the most noise that she saw Kara Danvers blushing and smiling widely at the applause her friends were giving.

“What an idiot.” Lena thought to herself and turned away to continue reading her book.


	2. Just a Little Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena receives unwanted help.

Just a day later, Lena decided to visit one of her favourite spots in Hogwarts - the library. For her, the library was a place that she could go to escape from reality. She could stay there for hours upon hours reading different types of books. From wizarding books to the Muggles’ novels, she could read them all. Her favourites were the ones with stories of characters belonging to a whole different planet or universe. It was always fun to escape reality once in a while.

Since it isn’t the exam season, there weren’t that many students in the library. She noticed Indigo, a Slytherin, casually browsing through the shelves nearby. She wasn’t really bothered with her presence, and immersed herself in books instead. Satisfied with her selection ( _The Last Days of Krypton by Kevin J.Anderson_ and _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newton Scamander_ ), she checked the books out at the counter and left the library. 

It was only a few steps out of the library when she felt someone tapping on her back. Lena turns around to the sight of Indigo with her arms folded, with two of her Slytherin friends flanking on both sides. The look in their eyes are filled with disdain and hostility, she notes.

“Luthor, hand over your Arithmancy worksheets that Professor Grant assigned us during her last class.” 

“I’m sorry, but no. I don’t give out my homework to anyone.” Lena’s terse response is unavoidable - Indigo is being a self-entitled asshole here.

“Excuse me? Do you know who my father is? And you don’t have any rights since we _all_ know what your brother did.” 

“Shut up and stop insulting my brother. I don’t give a single fuck who your father is. Now stop bothering me and go away, please.” Lena exclaimed feeling annoyed.

Indigo’s face scrunches up in anger. Suddenly, Indigo whips out her wand and points it at Lena’s chest. She curls her lips and says, “You’ll pay for it.”

With a flash, the _Incendio_ spell flies towards Lena’s direction. She didn’t have enough time to get her hand on her wand, so she dropped the pile of books onto the floor and barely dodged in time. She was sprawled on the ground, and did not hear the sound of the second spell from Indigo. It was only when she felt the heat spreading near her wrist that she realized that her sleeves were on fire. 

She needs her wand, now.

She could not feel the comforting weight of her wand in any of the pockets of her robe. _Her wand_ _isn’t in her pocket where it was supposed to be._ She looked up to Indigo smirking at her, while twirling a familiar-looking wand in her hand. 

“Left your wand somewhere, Luthor?” 

The other Slytherins laughed hysterically. 

Lena’s face flushed with anger. All of a sudden, she heard a loud voice from behind, “ _Aguamenti!”_ and she was instantaneously covered with water. Not only was she soaking wet but the books that she just borrowed from the library was too. 

“Oh wow, Luthor can’t even save herself! She’s so hopeless that she needs a _Mudblood_ prefect to save her. Didn’t think anyone like her would be a Luthor.” Indigo throws Lena’s wand on the floor. 

“Always knew she was a creep, reading weird books written by _Muggles_.”

“How is she even in Slytherin? The Sorting Hat must’ve been high on mushrooms to have placed her in with us.”

“Look at her all wet and all, not so elegant after all huh?”

Indigo and her group of friends laughed and walked away from the scene. Lena was crouching to grab her wand when a blonde-haired girl walked in front of her and grabbed it. 

“Here,” the girl was kneeling on one knee while holding out her hand with Lena’s wand. Lena snatched the wand back.

“Hey, are you okay? Do you need to get to the hospital wing?” the girl stares at her with sympathy.

That expression of hers made her feel uncomfortable. Ignoring the obvious worry from the other girl, Lena arranges the wet books into a stack. 

“I don’t need your help.” 

With a deep sigh, the girl says, “Lena, you don’t have to give a single thought to what those girls said to you, okay? I’ll make sure they get their punishments when I report them to Professor McGonagall. They just have too much time on their hands. Let me help you with those books. You can’t read them when they’re wet like that. I’ll dry them for you with a quick charm.” 

Lena looked at her with surprise when she noticed that the girl, Kara Danvers, the new Hogwarts Champion knew her name. 

“No. I’ll dry them myself. I don’t need your help. So please, stop acting nice to me, will you?”

Lena stands up with the water dripping all over her books and walked away, leaving Kara behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! This is slightly longer than the first chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it. Comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Update: Changed Professor Alura's name to Professor Grant.


	3. Stars, Planets, and an Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena goes for a walk.

It was late at night and Lena could not sleep. Her thoughts were everywhere. 

She was thinking about the incident that just happened that afternoon where she practically had fire on her clothes. How Kara Danvers, the Gryffindor who not only is the new Champion but is also the Quidditch Captain. Why would someone of her calibre help her out? And why would she know her name? 

This is when she remembered that Kara Danvers is the Head Girl, while she’s a Luthor. Everyone knows about Lex anyways.  _ No wonder.  _

Truth to be told, she felt a little bad for treating her badly and not thanking her after the incident.  _ She didn’t deserve to be treated badly for doing her job, _ she thought. She made a mental note to thank Kara Danvers when she sees her again. 

She had tried reading a book so she could fall asleep. It was what she usually does when she has trouble sleeping but for some unknown reason, it isn’t working today. She decided to do something that she rarely does: taking a walk after-hours. 

She walked mindlessly at the corridors of the castle and found herself at the Astronomy Tower. She loved reading about the stars and planets in books. They’re so special - all of them looked the same from a distance but they were inherently different from each other. 

She brings out the telescope and orients it towards the night sky. She spotted a couple of stars and silently recalled the names from the books she read. When she moves herself to the far right of the window, she saw a large and light blue planet shining brightly. It’s Krypton.

As Lena was admiring the beautiful view from the telescope, she felt the sudden presence of another person right next to her. Her heart skipped a beat when she turns to look at the other. It was Kara Danvers. 

“What are you looking at?” Kara gestures at the brass telescope in Lena’s hands.

“Stars. Planets. Krypton is shining brightly tonight. Want to have a look?” 

Kara didn’t wait for Lena to move away from the telescope and went directly to take a closer look. Lena flinched as Kara was now incredibly close to her, but it went unnoticed. She had no choice but to continue holding the telescope while Kara continues to observe the sky.

“Wow, you’re right. Krypton looks magnificent tonight.” There was a pause before she continues. “You know, my late father used to be a researcher for _NASA_. I have some fuzzy memories of them talking about Krypton when I was really young. Even then... I knew he was really passionate about his job.” Kara sighed.

“Oh. I’m so sorry about that.” She didn’t really expect that Kara had experienced the same pain of losing one’s parents. Not knowing what else to say, Lena hesitantly starts to speak. “My brother used to teach me about Krypton when I was younger too. I guess that’s where my interest of Krypton came from.”

Kara didn’t speak a word, but her bright eyes showed Lena that she’s listening. 

Lena puts away the brass telescope and smiles faintly. “You’re lucky that you have a few memories of them. I can’t even remember the faces of my own.” 

“I… I didn’t know you were adopted, I guess we have that in common, huh? My stepmother Eliza is really nice though, she makes me feel like her real daughter.” 

“Well.” Lena turns to face Kara completely and crosses her arms. “I wouldn’t expect you to know. We barely talk even though we have a few classes in common. I didn’t think you would even notice me.”

Kara looks at Lena and starts talking at a speed that it was close to being incomprehensible. “What? No! I  _ do  _ notice you in classes, you’re so good at Potions and basically every other subject ever! It’s just, you seemed like you wouldn’t want to talk with me, I’m not exactly… good with certain subjects. I’ve always wanted to talk with you but never found a good time in class.” 

Lena raised an eyebrow at Kara’s expression. It almost seems cute. 

“I didn’t think anyone would actually want to befriend me. Everyone knows I’m Lex’s sister and a Luthor. Doesn’t really win me friendship material points.” Lena chuckles, and shrugs as nonchalantly as she could.

She felt the sudden weight of Kara’s hand on her shoulder. “Lena Luthor, I want to be your friend. Everyone should also know that you’re not your brother. Your last name definitely does not determine who you are.” 

Lena had shuddered at Kara’s sudden touch, but did not push her away. She still felt confused. 

“Why? Why be friends with me? I don’t have anything to give you in return.”

“Lena, everyone deserves friendship. You deserve friendship. Nothing should come in between that. And you don’t need to give me anything in return, okay? Just being friends and talking to each other occasionally is enough for me.”

Lena could not think of the right words to say, and stares back at Kara.

Kara smiles and extends her hand towards Lena. “So what do you say? Friends?” 

Lena hesitates for a moment, but decides to take Kara’s hand.

Kara grins widely and shakes her hand a little too hard. “Yay! Friends!” 

Looking at the other’s shocked expression, Kara felt apologetic. “Okay, sorry! I’m just a little excited. You should get back to your dormitory now. It’s getting late.” She starts to walk towards the tower’s entrance. 

“Wait.”

Kara stops and turns around to look at Lena.

“Weren’t you on your prefect patrol? Why didn’t you take away points or something when you saw me here?” Lena asked.

“Well… I just think you’ve been through some rough stuff today with Indigo and her friends. You could use a break.” 

Lena slowly nods, and clears her throat. “About that… I need to apologise for being an ass back there. You helped me, and even offered to dry those books.” 

“It’s what people should be doing, helping others out in need.” Kara smiles. 

A few seconds passed and Lena takes a deep breath. “I should’ve thanked you. I hope it’s not too late to thank you now. It was really nice of you to help me there.” 

“It’s okay, I understand. You don’t need to thank me. That’s what friends are for, right?” Kara winked at her last sentence.

With that wink, Lena thinks to herself:  _ I hope I didn’t make a mistake. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this new chapter, I truly appreciate it. Will update the next chapter as soon as possible!


	4. Sweet Tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara receives unexpected help.

Kara is in her favourite Chinese restaurant, Yang Xing, and she is seated at a round red table with her friends Winn, Hankshaw, James, Lucy, and her sister Alex. The table was filled with her favourite dishes. There was Kung Pao Chicken, Peking Duck, Chow Mein, butter prawns and a large plate of potstickers. She picked up her wooden chopsticks on her plate and…

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The Gryffindor starts waking up with the obnoxious beeping of her alarm clock. She stretches and yawns while slamming the ‘off’ button. She took a quick look at the black and white photograph of her parents on her nightstand and thought to herself: I miss you. Kara quickly gets dressed and brushes her teeth before going down for breakfast.

“Hey, good morning Kara! You look tired. Didn’t get enough sleep last night?” Winn asked Kara as she sat down at her usual spot.

“Nah, I had patrolling duties yesterday. I saw someone at the Astronomy Tower.”

“Nobody’s supposed to be at the tower that late at night. Did you take away their points or give them detention?” James raised his eyebrows and turns to Kara, taking a pause from his plate filled with food.

“It was Lena. And no, I let her off this time. She…” Kara scoops some mashed potatoes onto her plate and continues, “She had a bad day.”

“Lena Luthor, the sister of Lex Luthor? Kara, what are you doing messing around with someone like that? There are plenty of bad rumours about her already.” Alex jumps in.

“Yes, Danvers. Your sister is right. I heard that her brother has been a really close ally to Non, and that is not someone you want to mess around with.” Hankshaw puts down his fork and frowns at Kara. “It’s best you steer clear from her.”

Kara sighs inwardly, and looks at her friends. “Calm down guys, Lena isn’t like that. There are rumours about her and rumours aren’t the truth. Cut her some slack, she seems like she’s having a hard time already because of her brother.”

“Yeah, I think I agree with Kara. I’ve seen her in classes, she’s quiet but she’s nothing like what the rumours say about her. It’s not nice of us to judge her just because she’s related to Lex Luthor.” Lucy interjects.

Kara nods while drinking her orange juice. “See, someone agrees with me! Thanks Lucy.” she smiles thankfully at Lucy. She then turns to her other friends and said, “Guys, don’t worry about it. I promise I won’t get into trouble or anything like that.”

“Ah...alright fine. Just tell us if there’s anything okay? We don’t want you to get hurt.” Alex said with a level tone.

“Yes, yes, of course Alex, you know I’ll tell you everything. And guys, I need to get to the library now, I have tons of homework to catch up on. See ya later!” Kara quickly cleans up and grabbed her backpack. Her friends said goodbye and she heads to the library.

Kara walks into the library and spots Lena right when she walks in. She smiles at the sight of her new friend.

She walks towards her and grins at the other girl. “Hey Lena, you’re here so early! Mind if I joined you? I promise I’m good company.”

“Um… I just really like the library. It’s peaceful around here. And I..I guess you can join me. Yeah, I don’t mind it.” Lena’s expression was as if she is surprised at Kara’s presence.

Kara plopped her bag onto the floor and sat down. Lena didn’t say anything, and continues to read her book while Kara quietly worked on her homework. It was about half an hour into the homework session when Kara felt immensely frustrated at herself. It was the darn Potions homework that Professor Allen gave out last week.

She attempted it for a couple of times with no success. She was on the verge of giving up and accepting her fate of receiving detention for the next class. It might be her expressions or her frustrated sighs that prompted Lena to look up from her book.

“Having trouble? What homework is that?”

“It’s just a Potions assignment that I just can’t figure out. I tried this multiple times and I’m still stuck.” Kara explains.

“Oh, the question paper on Felix Felicis? I’ve done it. It’s tricky but I managed.” Lena pauses. She thinks for a moment.

“Well, do you need some help? I can guide you through it.”

“Really? You would? I just thought you wouldn’t want to since you don’t do stuff like that.” Kara’s eyes shines brightly.

“Most of the time they just come up to me to get my answers. They don’t even talk to me or even say hello in the first place. And plus, I just want to help you out. You helped me twice already - It’s the very least I can do.”

“Okay.” Kara smiles at Lena’s offer.

Lena took a look at the parchment and was able to instantly point out the mistakes Kara made. Lena didn’t gave the answers directly to Kara which Kara appreciates. She enjoyed racking up her brain from clues that Lena explains rather than being spoon-fed with them. Kara noticed that Lena’s knowledge of Potions was amazing. She explained the concepts in a way that wasn’t textbook-like but there was a personal touch to it, which made it much more comprehensible for Kara.

Once they were done with the homework, Kara couldn’t help but blurting out a question. “Wow Lena, thank you so much. How are you so good in Potions? You know some pretty advanced stuff for our year.”

“Well, I enjoy the subject. It’s one of my favourites. My mother never liked me for that. She thinks Potions are a complete waste of time.” Lena gives a bitter smile. “Maybe that’s why I liked the subject even more.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask you Lena, it’s alright if you don’t want to answer me though.”

Lena looks at Kara with interest at her statement.

“You’ve always hit me as a Ravenclaw rather than a Slytherin. Why are you not in Ravenclaw instead?” Kara asked with genuine curiosity.

Lena pauses. She hesitates momentarily but decides to answer Kara’s question. “It’s true. The hat sorted me into Ravenclaw, and I was so happy because of that. It was one thing that made me feel different. But just three days after the sorting ceremony, my mother somehow managed to use her Luthor ‘perks’ to pull me out from Ravenclaw and put me in Slytherin. She didn’t want her step-daughter to tarnish the Luthor name.” Lena says with a little bit of sadness on her face.

Kara noticed that her question caused Lena to look sad and quickly apologises. “I’m sorry Lena, I shouldn’t have pried. It wasn’t my place.”

“It’s okay, I feel better talking about that. Nobody really knew why I suddenly appeared in Slytherin anyways. It feels like a weight has been lifted off my chest.” Lena says, giving a soft smile.

“Alright. So how about some candy? I have some right here in my backpack.” Kara excitedly rummaged through her bag grabbing some sweets out.

Kara pulls out some Chocolate Frogs, Salt Water Taffy, Jelly Slug, and Sugar Quills. Lena’s eyes widen at the sight of the candies on the desk in front of her.

“Are we even allowed to eat these in here? Wouldn’t we get caught? You’re a prefect!” Lena’s eyes widened at the sight.

“It’s fine, the librarian doesn’t mind as long as we don’t make a mess and clean up after. How about a Jelly Slug? It tastes delicious!” Kara takes a Jelly Slug and offers it to Lena.

“Oh no, it looks a little… unappetizing to be honest. It’s alright, thank you, but no.” Lena scrunched up her face with the sight of the candy between Kara’s fingers.

“Oh come on Lena, it tastes really good, I promise! I’ll buy you some basic toffees if you hate it that much, okay?”

With that, Kara carefully puts the candy into Lena’s mouth. Blushing a little, Lena starts to chew the unknown candy while Kara grins at her expression.

“So, how is it? It’s good, right?”

“Okay fine, it tastes… decent. I wouldn’t say it’s so delicious that toffee is basic compared to this though.”

“Oh come on, I know you’re just pretending because you know it’s so good!” Kara playfully slaps Lena’s arms on the desk.

Kara grabbed a blue sugar quill and unwrapped it and handed it to Lena. “Here, take it. This is good too.”

“What’s this? A candy shaped like a quill of some sort?” Lena asked holding the candy awkwardly.

“What? You don’t know what sugar quills are? They’re like the best distractions in class Lena! It’s a candy shaped like a quill but you can write with it too! That way you can both write and suck at the candy in class.” Kara explains with motivation.

“Maybe that’s the reason why you can’t do your homework! You don’t pay attention in class and instead, you eat candy.” Lena laughed at her own joke.

The librarian peeked through the front desk and pointed towards the “Keep Quiet” signboard.

Lena stops laughing and sighs. “It’s just that my mother never allowed any sort of candy at home. It was deemed useless and so candy was never found in the house.”

“Hey! That’s mean! I do pay attention okay. It’s just I get distracted sometimes. Well, don’t worry about that then, I’ll make sure you get your fair share of sweets to compensate for the years that you didn’t get to enjoy them.”

Kara arranged the candies neatly in a pile and placed it in front of Lena. “Here, it’s my treat. Don’t finish them too quickly though or else you might get diabetes!”

Kara thanked Lena for the help with her homework and left Lena looking surprised with the pile of candy. She left the library thinking to herself it was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter!
> 
> Update: Changed Hufflepuff to Gryffindor! Sorry for the mistake, I got confused. Thanks for the heads up cotegarcia.


	5. The End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi fellow readers, with a lot of stuff going on around my life, I have decided to not continue on with this fic for the time being. I’m so sorry about this and I don’t want to leave you guys hanging too long so I decided to share some notes on the story itself. It’s just a general outline of the story and it’s not completed but it's several chapters ahead of what I wrote. 
> 
> With school, life, Mr.Covid and also to be honest, my disconnection with the Harry Potter fandom (re: J.K. Rowling’s Transphobia) played a part in my decision to stop writing this.I might revisit this fic sometime in the far future but for now this will be the end of What an Idiot. Thank you for sticking around with me for the few chapters I wrote and I hope you guys liked it. 
> 
> Side note: Sorry if the note is a little messy, I don’t really remember what I was writing either but I corrected some grammar mistakes here and there. 
> 
> Again, sorry for not being able to finish this, I had fun writing it but it's time to say goodbye...

Timeline:

  * Lena is an unhappy child - but Lex is one of the only person, that made her happy.
  * But then Lex leaves Lena’s family - for the Death Eaters group (with a mysterious dark mark on his wooden floor……..)
  * Lena is an unhappy teenager - isolated from her friends - Slytherin - half-blood - stigma about the brother (rumours/stories/news about murders) - bringing down the name of the family - disgrace to the purebloods 
  * Lena vaguely knows Kara because Kara is the super popular girl (Head girl, captain in quidditch, friends, happy-go-lucky) - write down her impression of her
  * Kara gets nominated as champion - looked up from her book to see her during the announcement - not a very good impression - what’s the purpose of joining the tournament (just to get a good name? Fame? Gold?) 
  * Fellow Slytherin wants to copy homework - Lena refuses - she gets insulted about her brother, her lack-of-friends, robes are lit on fire, Kara comes to help as she sees the scene play out (she’s walking out of the library, asshole passes by - she aims at Lena, tries to throw spells a few different times, then it spreads to her robe sleeves- plus realizes her wand is missing - somehow her wand got stolen (someone went close to her when she was browsing for books) - so she can’t save herself - no one else wants to help too, Kara passes by and saves the day with Aguamenti - Lena got pissed because the not-so-nice slytherins used the opportunity to make fun of her appearance, one of them throws the wand at the floor and it rolls near her feet - Kara picks it up for her, Lena snatches it forcefully and walks away 
  * Lena and Astronomy at night (planets - Krypton etc observation using telescope) - Kara comes around because of her prefect patrol - questioned her - Lena refuse to look at her - “Krypton is shining bright tonight”+ “my brother used to teach me about Krypton” - Kara takes a look - deep conversation about brother etc etc since Lena knows that Kara knows- moves away from the place - Kara walks Lena back to the dungeons, Kara starts initiating - asks for help for homework - teach - sugar quill so kara finds out about lena’s sweet tooth - food talk + quidditch/fly
  * First task - Lena’s POV - dragons? Simple - fly with the broom (golden egg)
  * (insert some interactions between them: Hogsmeade - drinking at the Three Broomsticks - idea for double identity - Lena starts to open up and accepts for this outing- they had a good jolly time but then…… she thought that Kara was attacked because of her being there (and also because her dead parents were part of the order of the Phoenix) but.. They wanted to attack Kara because Lena’s brother thinks that she no good for Lena (Kara’s order of the Phoenix identity) + brother angst here because she saw the hooded figures -> Lena avoids Kara because she thinks it’s better for Kara’s sake PLUS she walked into the hospital wing scene (Alex and kKra)+ confrontation between Lena and Kara(Lena will just say she was studying for an exam as her reason to avoid her) Kara has a sad face :(
  * Lena at the Library. Indigo disturbs her. She is mature and ignores.
  * Second task: lake - Kara’s pov - Lena gets taken as hostage - after rescue, eye contact, hugging, confusion - PINING (man i’ve been avoiding her but now she’s hugging me - Kara shares clue with friend, friend shares clue with Lena after that - reads the poem and realizes how important she is to Kara (mental q: why not Alex, why me)
  * Yule ball - not allowed to choose partners - one of the friends asked Lena to go to the ball, so she’s at the sidelines drinking (Lena still unsure what kind of “important” is the “important” the egg meant) but then a fast song plays, then Kara comes by and pulls Lena along - dance … Lena has fun - slow song plays, start interrogation - apology scene initiated by Lena, for avoiding Kara: I thought by avoiding you, you would be safe but it’ll be selfish of me since it hurt your feelings? Kara accepts the apology.
  * Lex contacts Lena through a dream to stay away from ‘her’(Kara) but she doesn’t understand who is ‘her’.(shows her vision of Kara’s dead parents dying because of NON and that they were a part of the order)
  * Non as villain at final task(Lena realises that Kara attacked her so easily in the maze she believes the true Kara won't so she runs in.) plus his helpers attack in the hallucination as a disguise of Lena. Maze is a space which is made using hallucination to kill Kara. Fake Lena is almost died. Lex helps real Lena to save both of them at the end. Non will be pissed off and kill Lex at the last minute. (Kara isn’t surprised because she figured out Non is behind the attack).  
  

  * Kara explains why she joined the Triwizard Tournament in the first place and why she is the member of the order of the Phoenix + why she lied about her parents to her (so Lena wouldn’t decide to not be friends with her).
  * Potions partner - teacher shows them the actual potion first to smell/demonstrate, then they actually create it and then they smell) 



  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for spending your valuable time on my work! This is my first fiction in many years and hopefully it isn't too bad. I don't exactly have an uploading schedule right now but I'll try to write whenever I can. I also would like to apologise for my grammar too, English is not my first language but I'm working on it. Please leave any comments and criticisms you have, all are welcome but please don't hate on me though hahaha. Also, I'm currently only on season two from Supergirl so if I miss out any information regarding the Supergirl universe I apologise in advance.
> 
> I also have a Tumblr where I mostly just reblog stuff but I'm there quite a bit so if you're interested here it is : https://queerpoodles.tumblr.com/


End file.
